


To be an ace detective

by sheepcloud



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, akechi tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepcloud/pseuds/sheepcloud
Summary: No one would think twice about it. Goro Akechi was a God-sent gift. No one in the general public would second guess him as his fame and achievements were known, he was to be a hero.At least, no one but one person.





	To be an ace detective

**Author's Note:**

> ythis doc has been staring at my depressed ass since the beginning of may okay i finally finished it enjoy

To be an ace detective one must be calm, cool, and unpredictable. The title itself was nothing more than a mere celebrity title, he only cared for the fame, the popularity. His appearances on television had been a way to show the nation that Goro Akechi was a kind boy who cared about the well being of Japan.

No one would think twice about it. Goro Akechi was a God-sent gift. No one in the general public would second guess him as his fame and achievements were known, he was to be a hero.

No one would have to know the sacrifices and risks he’d taken to get to the point he was at. No one had to know what a filthy person Goro Akechi truly was on the inside.

At least, no one but one person.

Sojiro Sakura brewed some of the finest coffee he’d tasted, even if sipping on the bitter liquid did little to pass the time. Goro spent a good portion of his time waiting for _him_ to arrive home absently working on homework, pulling out his case files. The television in the corner was going on about the recent cases of mental shutdowns, and how the victims seemed to be unrelated to each other. Goro grimaces as he set his mug down gingerly, the media truly knew nothing.

The chestnut-haired boy laces his fingers together, leaning on the counter as he absently read the files before him. Sojiro, the damned man, had been trying his hardest not to catch glimpses of the work his client had studied.

“Sakura-san, perhaps are you interested in criminal justice?” Goro smiles at the manager. Sojiro scoffs and busies himself with cleaning the cups of coffee from the old couple that left.

“I told you ‘Sojiro’ is just fine,” Sojiro says tiredly, “As for your question, I’ll have to decline. Not in the slightest, Akechi.”

Goro tilts his head, and then laughs. He sat back in the bar stool and clears his throat. “Even after taking in a delinquent, you say you're not interested! But I suppose it's not a matter of mine to pry into, the business you have with Kurusu-san is not mine to know.”

The older man behind the counter hadn't responded, instead busies himself with his dishes once more. Goro’s gaze became blank, uninterested in the old geezer.

Goro had been just about to give up on waiting when the front bell jingled as the front door opened.

_“Ryuji took a fall earlier! Nyaha, wasn't that funny, Joker?”_

Deep brown eyes turned to the front of the store where his target had stepped in, annoying black cat chattering from his shoulder. It was a secret that he understood the little cat, one that Akira didn't even know about yet.

“Welcome home, kid.” Sojiro mumbles half-heartedly to Akira, who waves back almost as uninterested as Sojiro was.

His cobalt gaze fell on Goro who smiles the same sweet smile he gave to everyone. “Welcome home, I hope you don't mind me intruding on your place… again.” The curly, black-haired teen shook his head and walks past Goro, who grabs his wrist softly. Their eyes met and Goro nods discreetly, and briefly he could see Akira’s eyes flash with an unidentified emotion. Goro heard the cat tut his tongue irritably, and it took every inch of willpower he had not to push the cat away.

Akira tilts his head, a un-voiced question on his tender lips. Goro shook his head and laughs, pulling his hand away dramatically. “Ah, my bad! I just thought… we could chat, if you have the time?” Goro asks as he adjusts his gloves and turned to face the other teen more properly.

 _“Turn him down, Akira, we have to meet up with the others!”_ Morgana meows, tail flicking back and forth.

The bespectacled boy was obviously thinking it over, or acting like he was. Akira Kurusu was no idiot, and he knew that he did not have a choice in turning Goro down. Instead of turning away like Morgana had told him to do, Akira nods. “Let’s go up to my room,” Akira spoke over Morgana’s protests.

The little black cat hissed and jumped out of his bag, and Goro snickers internally. Morgana pads to the glass door, and pawed at it.

_“Hey Sojiro! Open up the door for me, will ‘ya? Frizzy hair over here is too busy flirting!”_

Sojiro only heard the meows of a desperate house cat and let out a ‘tsk’, glancing over at Akira who had been staring at Goro as he made small talk. “Kid your cat wants out, let him out before you go upstairs I’m too busy with customers.” Sojiro groaned, even though it was an outright lie. There was no one in the cafe except for Goro, but Akira nodded.

“Just, uh, go upstairs and make yourself at home. I’ll be up in a bit.” The curly haired teen spoke in the ever soft cadence of his voice, so very unlike him in the metaverse.

Goro gladly complied with Akira’s order, promptly thanking Sojiro for the coffee. “Perfect as always.” He believed he had said as he packed up his stuff, grabbing his suitcase and making his way to the steps in the back of the shop. Goro glances back at the front door, Akira had opened the door to let Morgana out.

_At least he won’t get in the way of us, Akira-kun._

The attic of LeBlanc was large, that was the first thing he noted when he first visited. It had been countless times since his first, but he still couldn’t help but wonder how Akira managed to live in such a place. Of course Sojiro wasn’t going to let a delinquent stay in his house, but the attic? Even to Goro that seemed to be a bit too much.

Despite this, Goro sat down on the uncomfortable and lumpy cushioned couch, watching the stairs for when Akira’s fluffy head popped up.

The air that surrounded them was stuffy, a type of stuffy that Goro couldn’t tell was brought on by the atmosphere or just the fact that Akira Kurusu dwelled in an _attic_.  _How have you not gotten sick yet?_ Goro sneers to himself, yet he counts himself lucky that his current fling lived practically alone.

“How was school?” Goro asks, the small talk was something they were far behind even at this point, but he couldn’t help it. Just as much as Akira liked to rile him up, Goro loved to bore him with unnecessary questions.

“Why are you bothering me during the day, Akechi? I thought our deal was only after LeBlanc closed.” Akira replies with a question of his own, and Goro sat back in the couch and put his hand to his chin.

Why indeed?

Perhaps it was because he liked to be an inconvenience towards the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He’d seen him in the metaverse, and while his teammates were more vocal, something about the puzzled, almost pained look in Akira’s eyes brought him joy.

“I just wanted to see if you would say yes!” Goro gestures for him to sit down next to him, and hesitantly Akira did so. “We are in private, you can call me by my first name, Akira-kun.”

To Goro, Akira was dangerous and as unpredictable as he likes to believe he was. “Not only that but I was curious if you got those things that I asked you to get.” Goro grins as he leaned closer to Akira, who shuddered, head lowering. “Well?” the brunet asks, tilting his own head.

Akira nods slowly. “Shinjuku. It was easy to walk in and out without many questions.” the black-haired boy said, and stood up from the chair. Goro watched as he fishes under his bed, a plastic bag procured from the depths.

“Amazing, you actually did it.” Goro said, vaguely surprised.

Akira’s gaze snaps up at to Goro’s own, his cheeks flushed and his eyes incredulous. “For the record, you didn’t actually tell me what you wanted me to grab.” Akira stomps over to the teen detective and thrust the plastic bag into Goro’s hands, who chuckled as Akira’s arms shook with embarrassment.

He opened the bag to peer inside, all of the objects inside were colorful and sparkly. “I suppose a delinquent like yourself would know how to get objects like these without a legal identification card, did you steal these?” Goro teases. Akira crossed his arms, cobalt gaze attempting to meet Goro’s own brown.

“Not stolen, and I’m _not_ a delinquent.” He moves to adjust his glasses nervously.

Goro reaches in the bag and pulled out the first object he felt, a string of beads held together by a thick plastic core. The teen detective smiles in amusement. Goro twists the object in his hand and then dropped it to his side, reaching in for the object he knew Akira was most excited for.

A thick leather band with a ball attached to the middle of it, and Goro chuckles. “How did I know you were going to buy a ball gag?”

“A cotton tie doesn’t taste good and it hurts my mouth!” Akira growls and moved to snatch the toy from Goro, who moves his hands away just in time and Akira huffs. “If you don’t like them, too bad, you can’t return them. The receipt says so, so pay up if you don’t like it.”

Goro looks at the flustered teen and smiles sweetly. “Who said I didn’t like them?” he stood up, holding the bag limply in his hand as he motioned for Akira to relax. “Calm down will you?”

Gingerly Goro grabs Akira’s chin and held him in place as he stole a chaste kiss from the boy, who absently leans in for more. Goro pulls away, his grip tightening on Akira’s face. “Eager, are you?” Goro sneers and slowly relaxed his grip on Akira’s chin to caress his jaw. “Didn’t you say we had to wait until the shop is closed, anyway? I have business to take care of, I’ll be back.” Goro pulls away completely, passing the plastic bag back to Akira, who took it shakily.

“Don’t have too much fun without me!” he winks.

* * *

His partner’s moan had abruptly torn him from whatever reverie he had been caught in. Akira lay beneath him, shirt bunched up his chest to show off pert nipples. Goro had only just pushed him down onto his bed, and Akira was already moaning? Goro grits his teeth as he tried to contain his disgust, instead opting to push his lips back up against Akira’s in a painful manner. The boy beneath him had shakily grabs Goro’s school blazer, bunching the hard material in his fists.

Goro sucks on Akira’s tongue, noting the saliva that dripped down Akira’s mouth. Slowly he moves his left hand to catch the trail of saliva that slithered down his chin and to his throat, pressing his fingers into the skin of the pale throat. His other hand was busy with toying with Akira’s nipple, pinching it in between his index finger and thumb.

He pulls away from Akira, who whines at the loss of contact. “You’re enjoying it this much and we haven’t even actually started.” _Disgusting._

Akira looks up at the ceiling, breathing in shallowly. “I’ve been waiting all afternoon, give me a break.” 

The brunet hums and pulls Akira into a sitting position by the collar of his sweater, eyes meeting with a spark of interest. “Were you perhaps… playing with yourself while I was gone?” Goro asks, eyes trailing down to the front of Akira’s pants. The curly-haired teen mumbles something and smiled a little, and Goro’s head snaps back up to stare at Akira.

“Oh my _god_ , you were.” He pushes Akira back down on the bed and pulls back, sitting in between Akira’s legs as he pushes them up, and sure enough the telltale lump was there. “You pervert, were you sitting in LeBlanc’s booth with a toy up your ass?” Goro asks absently as he works to undo Akira’s pants, a faint memory of grabbing someone’s dick with his very own hands surfaced.

Goro’s hands tightened around the waist-line of Akira’s pants, and Akira was about to ask what was wrong until Goro practically tore his trousers off, underwear as well.

Stuffed up in Akira’s ass was a large black toy, fitting snugly up in him. Goro pokes it with his index finger, forcing the dildo up further in his ass. Akira let out a shaky moan as he stares at Goro through his open legs, glasses askew. “Don’t do that…” Akira moans, his hand close to his mouth. Goro tore his gaze back to the dildo in his partner, and carefully he grabs the base and began to tug on it.

Almost agonizingly slow the toy finally gave way and slid out of Akira with resistance, and Akira shuddered, legs quivering and trying to close on Goro’s head. His cock was already up and red, weeping and begging for attention.

Goro let out a small snarl and set the dildo down, holding Akira’s legs open forcefully. “You want me to touch you?” he asks, peering into his partner’s cobalt gaze. “Or perhaps should I suck your cock until you're just about to come…” Goro said huskily, trailing off as he removes a hand from his thigh to poke at his dick.

Eyes behind those rounded glasses closed in bliss when Goro palms him, moaning outright. “Ake- ngh..! Goro,” Akira whines, using his first name was something that frayed at Goro’s composure. “Please… stop teasing me-- ngh!” Akira gasps loudly when Goro had moves to grip his dick tightly, his voice transforming into a high pitched moan.

“I bet you want that.” Disgusting pig. Goro barely held himself from saying it out loud, Akira seems to be enjoying the position he was in. His eyes travelled down to his puckered hole, still glistening from the traces of lube from his earlier endeavors. Slowly his right grip turned to slow strokes, tugging on his dick. Goro focuses on toying with the tip, pressing his index finger to the slit at the top.

Pre-cum beaded up around his fingertip and his own pants became tighter. “Where’d you put the lube?” Goro asks the panting Akira, who seemed like he was hanging on barely by a thread.

Akira swallows thickly and tried to speak through his moans. “H..here..” his hand reaches behind his head and under his pillow, procuring a rather comically large bottle of lube. Goro snatches it eagerly as he reaches down into the plastic bag on the floor, fingers searching for a specific object.

A smirk splays out on his lips when he pulls the object out, situating himself back in between Akira’s legs properly. “You know I’ve been eager all day.” Goro says as he worked to pull his gloves off, carefully setting them on the windowsill beside them. “I thought about this,” he trails one hand up the exposed skin of Akira’s stomach, fingers running along the smooth concave of his abdomen, “touching you… making you go mad with desire.” Goro flips the cap open with his thumb and drips the cold liquid over Akira’s belly. The teen below him flinches as the sensation jolts him back to his body, and Goro laughs.

Akira frowns, bringing his own hand up to bite the back of it nervously. Goro, on the other hand, was too busy massaging his nether regions. His fingers wrap around Akira’s dick once again, hands wet with lube. Akira’s back stretches as he threw his head back, attempting to mask his moan. The detective shook his head. “We’re alone, why are you doing that?”

“Because…” Akira breaths in a deep sigh, “because it’s embarrassing, the sounds I make.”

Goro squints down at his lover, and lowers his head. “Don’t worry, no one but me will hear them.” he pushes Akira’s hips up, exposing him entirely. Akira gasps in surprise, but did not fight the other. “But I think there’s something I’ve been waiting to do all day.” Goro says softly, grabbing the beads.

Without warning he pressed the tip up to Akira’s asshole and pushes it in up to the fifth bead, and Akira _screams_. The black-haired boy beneath him was now panting as he tried to adjust to the sensation of being full once again. “Oh.” Goro hums, impressed. Akira scrabbles for purchase, settling on grabbing Goro’s forearms as Goro continued to push the toy even further.

Unable to control his own body, Akira’s hips jerked up and forwards. The teen above him settles on grabbing his hip and pinning him to the bed, Akira groans at the sensation. “Slow down, if you’re not careful you could hurt yourself.” Goro utters, trying to squash his disgust at how Akira’s body reacts so innocently, so _honestly_.

It wasn’t fair.

He steels himself once again, and began to force the object further into his body. Akira had been turned into a wailing, moaning mess by the time the tenth and final bead was seated snugly in his body. Goro finally looks up at his face, his glasses were even more askew, and there was a small trail of drool running down his chin. He grimaces and reached up to wipe the saliva away, drying his finger on Akira’s shirt. “Good job, you fit it all.” Goro turns to a more sweet approach, cradling Akira’s heated cheek with one hand as the other tugged softly on the base of the toy.

“I’m.. slowly getting used to it..” Akira pants.

Goro nods. “Good.” he said as he grabbed the loop at the base and began tugging softly, eliciting a gasp from Akira. The boys cobalt eyes shot open as Goro’s tugging did not relent, and he groans shakily. “This is amazing, your body won’t let go of the beads…” Goro says, as if he were investigating something. The teen below him keens, his muscles clenching involuntarily. Akira breathes in shakily, small moans escaping his lips. “How absolutely filthy.” he said.

Eventually the beads popped out one by one, Akira’s asshole twitching when the last bead came out. His hole was stretched and puckered, and Goro plunges two fingers deep inside. Akira throws his head back, the brunet kisses his hair as he pants. The fingers inside him twist and turn, crooking down as the pads of his fingers brush against his prostrate. Akira screams and holds onto Goro’s shoulders as his hips buck wildly, semen painting his chest and Goro’s shirt white. He pants as his hips twitch once and Goro pulls out, tutting his tongue.

“That was rather fast..” he mutters, pushing Akira down. Goro undoes his belt and crawls onto the ravens chest, pulling out his erection. “You know what to do, Kurusu-nun.” Goro cooed as he pressed the tip of his cock on his lips, and he obediently opened his mouth.

Goro thrusts in and keens when he feels his dick pass the back of his throat. His lover chokes around his cock but takes it, tongue swiping the underside. “God…” Goro leans forward to brace his arms on the wall as he thrusts deep into his mouth, choking him slowly. Akira's eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. The sensation of Akira’s throat constricting around the head of his cock was almost too much, he pants and sets an uneven pace pulling out and then thrusting back forward. There are sounds coming from the raven haired teen, gagging sounds accompanied by the slick wet of his dick passing his lips.

He has to force himself out when he feels the pressure in his stomach, Akira's lips still wrapped obediently around his head. Goro stares down at him with lust blown pupils, shakily lowering a hand to play with his own balls. With reluctance he pulls completely out and comes over Akira’s face, painting his glasses white and getting it in his hair. The boy beneath him moaned loudly, licking his swollen lips as he tried to catch the last drops of come that spurt from his cock. “Good… good boy…” Goro pants and threads his messy hand through his hair, moaning when he leaned forward to swipe his tongue up and down his flagging erection, cleaning it. “Kurusu… stop, I’ll get hard again..” he mumbles.

Akira pulls away and smirks. “I want you to fuck me, hard and good. You better get hard again.” Even with the dried come on his face he still manages to look coy as hell, and Goro leans down to kiss his semen stained lips. He holds Akira's cheeks, scooting downwards until he can feel an erection poking his backside. “Please, Goro… fuck me-- oh god, please!” Akira throws his head back when Goro grinds his hips down and a hand wraps around his throat.

“Beg for it, you dirty dog.”

Akira’s tongue sticks out as he tries to pant over Goro’s harsh hold on his neck, constricting his airways. “G-Goro--” he choked out weakly. “Stick your cock in me and make me s-- ahh…! Make me scream…!”

The words seem to be enough for Goro and he's aligned the tip of his cock with Akira’s asshole and plunges forward, sinking in until his hips touch his ass. Akira _screams_ and Goro takes no time in setting a brutal pace, clawing his chest as he thrusts deeply and harshly.

It was dangerous to go in bare but Goro knows Akira is clean, knows _he himself_ is clean. Before him his partner had been a virgin, his cherry popped only a few months ago. Goro puts one hand on his neck and thrusts in deeply, Akira’s moans becoming a staccato that matched his timed thrusts. He finds himself wanting Akira to shut up, so he pushes his fingers deep into his mouth. Obediently Akira wraps his tongue around his finger and breathe heavily through his nose. He watches as Akira’s eyes roll backwards from behind his dirty glasses, the lack of air getting to him.

A moment of kindness is what makes him pull his hands away, settling them on his hips to angle his thrusts that would make him really scream.

The lack of lube makes his hole tight and no doubt painful to the one on the bottom, but Goro finds joy knowing it would hurt Akira.

_Almost as much as your love hurts me._

Goro’s hips stutter and he fills Akira to the brim with his come, the boy moaning as his sick twitched and came in a pitifully small amount. Goro stared down at Akira who is busy trying to catch his breath. His lips are swollen and shiny, tongue sticking out like a dog as he breathes in large gulps of air.

“ove… ou…”

Akira reaches up and puts a hand on Goro’s cheek, smiling brightly. The brunet is dumbfounded, pulling out and watches as a thick trail of come trickled out of his asshole. “Come again, Kurusu-kun?” he asks breathily.

“I said,” he licks his lips. “I said that I love you.”


End file.
